Family affairs
by mindless-junk-247
Summary: A girl arrives in Cardiff, DEAD. and Jack knows her. But she holds answers for the survival of the people in Cardiff there's only one problem... Just changed 1st chaoter no new chapter but changed instead...Enjoy
1. Alive

**Family Affairs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, That is DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except my own. Which i have yet to reveal.**

"Rift activity," Gwen called through the hub to the other two occupants that were in there.

"Where is it?" Jack asked as he came out of his office to the alram and took the stairs two at a time. He was already shuffling his coat onto his arms as Ianto approached checking the bullets of the handgun in his hands before replacing it in it's holster.

"That new hotel that just opened, Silent Sleep," She replied as she joined the boys placing her own gun back after checking it's bullets. All three ventured through the cog door and into the black Torchwood SUV parked outside in the Plaze.

Jack took the steering wheel as they raced towards the scene. He managed to stop the SUV just before it hit the crowd of people that had gathered around. As the three stepped out they were approached by the Cardiff police. "Torchwood are you? Well she just fell, don't know how or even where from."

"Thank you," Gwen replied as Jack and Ianto had already began to make their way through the crowd. She soon followed after asking the ploice to move everybody away and that they would take it from here. The police, despite being annoyed with Torchwoods involvement, obliged anyway and soon, the scene was clear of any crowd and had been taped off with the yellow and black police tape.

The police had formed a perimeter to make sure that nobody unwanted entered the now temporary restricted area.

When the three had first seen the sight they all froze but soon after Gwen made the first move towards the body, Ianto followed. Jack remained fixed to his spot looking down at the young girl in front of him. Her arms were twisted and her legs seemed misshapen, probably from the fall. There was a pool of thick red blood from the large head wound on her forehead.

Ianto still couldn't bring himself to go near to the body as he had his hand over the mouth feeling sorry for the girl's family. Gwen held a device to measure rift particles and drifted it over the cold lifeless body. It beeped to show Gwen that it had finished.

"She's the one that came through the rift." She answered to the air before lifting her head with sorrowful eyes at Ianto and then towards Jack who still seemed to be rooted to the spot. Unable to move or even able to comprehend what was going on arond him. "Jack?" Gwen asked wondering what had come over him.

Jack heard his name and shook his head to rid his mind of any thoughts. "Sorry, she's just... so young." He slowly bent down next to the girl on one knee. He whispered to her, "I'm so sorry," unable to be heard by anyone around him. His voice was broken as he said this, almost as if he was trying hard to keep it together. He went to move a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her cold staring eyes.

As he moved his hand to her face he quickly brought it back as it was hit by the young girl who sat bolt upright gasping for air. Her chest moving up and down rapidly in time with her breathing. she muttered two words in between her breaths that only Jack heard and understood, "Not...Again..."


	2. Family

Family Affairs

Chapter 2

Gwen fell back in shock and Ianto was surprised as well. She was dead. Gwen had already checked and there wasn't a pulse. Ianto and Gwen pulled their guns out and pointed them at the girl who just sat their staring ahead of her. "Guns down. She's not going to harm us." Jack, who was still crouched next to the girl, ordered the instructions to his friends who stood their confused.

"How do we know that Jack?" Ianto asked his team leader.

"Trust me okay" Jack was trying to convince them to put their guns down. Gwen seemed to trust him more and slowly brought hers back to its place. Ianto followed her, trusting her. They placed their eyes back onto the girl who was still sat there just staring blankly. Jack looked the girl over; she didn't appear to be over 20 in fact she seemed to be about 14 or 15. He saw that she looked confused a bit.

"Hi, are you okay?" Jack asked her hoping he would reassure her.

"Where am I?" Jack knew that she may not know where she was and motioned to Gwen to come a little closer.

"You're in Cardiff. Do you know how you got here?" he wanted to get to the bottom of her existence in Cardiff. When she shook her head, he looked her over again and noticed a small brown bracelet, similar to his, on her wrist.

"My name's Jack, Jack Harkness. What's your name?" He wondered if she would recognise his name.

"I…I don't know." Jack's face dropped. "Jack what's wrong?" Gwen knew something was wrong, she always noticed when Jack was upset and this was it.

"We need to get her to the Hub." Jack told his friends as they looked at each other confoundedly. They wondered what Jack wasn't telling them but got the girl into the SUV and back to the Hub. She was now in the questioning room. In a different room there was a monitor with the girl on it, obviously from a camera. The girl was sat at a table looking scared. She had long brown hair, same shade as Jacks. She had bright green eyes too. She looked confused and scared and Jack wanted to keep his distance, for now.

"Hey, my name's Gwen. What's yours?" Gwen had entered and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"I don't know," was the girls reply. Gwen ignored this fact and carried on.

"Do you know how you got here?" Once again the girl looked as if she was going to break down as she said the same words,

"I don't know." Gwen asked a question, which might have helped.

"Do you remember anything? Like, where you are from? You're parents?" The girl looked into Gwen's eyes as she said those three words once again.

"I don't know." With that, she shook her head, laid it down onto the table, and began banging her head.

"Gwen?" Jack had now entered the room and had given Gwen the gesture to say 'come here', which she did. "Let me talk to her." With that, Gwen wanted to know why he was so desperate to talk to her. Jack pulled her away whispering something in her ear, "If I'm correct," Jack let out a sigh, "She's my daughter."


	3. old enemy

**_Sorry for the long wait, i've been thinking of how this story will lead on. I've been really busy as well. Oh i hope you enjoy and please review. I love reviews.!:)_**

"What do you mean she's your daughter?" Gwen's voice was rising slightly and this made the girl life her head up and stare at Jack and Gwen. "If she's your daughter how come you never mentioned her?"

"I thought she was in a different universe, a parallel universe."

"What? You're not making any sense. How could she have been in a different parallel universe and you not being able to se her?"

"She's your daughter?" By now, Ianto had joined them after over hearing the conversation.

"Listen, right now we have to find out how she got here and why. Anything else we'll discuss later." Jack walked straight past his teammates leaving them to discuss the matter to themselves whilst he talked to the girl. He closed the door behind him and took a seat opposite the girl. The girl stared into Jack's brown eyes as if she was searching him for answers. Jack just stared back into her eyes as if it had become some sort of staring competition. "Hi." Jack started.

"Hi"

"Do you know where you are?" Jack didn't take his eyes off her whilst he was talking. But she still looked at him as if trying hard to remember something or hoping he had answers for her.

"Cardiff?" She asked him remembering he told her before where she was. She wasn't taking her eyes off Jack either. She saw Jack smile at her reply and gave a nervous smile back.

"Do you know where Cardiff is?" Jack asked her, diagnosing her problem to himself. He stared at her studying the way she looked at him and how somehow the worry she had before was slowly disappearing. He could see comfort growing in her eyes.

"Nope," she had replied with a little confidence almost as if she knew he had the solution for her problem. Jack sat back in his chair at the response and continued to stare at her. He watched as she just stared back.

"Do you remember my name?" Jack wondered if this might help him or her get to the bottom of this problem. He watched as she pondered the thought in her mind before replying.

"Jack Harkness. Do you know my name?" Jack's face dropped. He knew that this question would come but didn't know that she would be the one to ask him it. He sat forward with his elbows on the table, fingers entwined with each other and his index fingers rested on his lips. He kept staring at her eyes hoping for some diversion. He gave up and let out a sigh.

"Yes I do. It's Harmony." Outside of the room Gwen and Ianto were becoming more and more confused by the minute. How did Jack know her name? Why does he know it? Their thoughts were stopped when the alarm went off. Inside, Jack didn't advert his gaze from the child's' eyes which had a look of comfort and trust.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I? What's wrong with me?" At these questions Jack had a hunch as to what was wrong with her.

"You're on a planet called Earth, you a…" Gwen came bursting through the door.

"Rift activity."

"Where?" Came Jack's response.

"Llandaff Cathedral." With that, Jack whipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harmony was left to sit in the room alone and wait for their return. The three friends left through the cog door leaving Harmony to sit and think to herself. Jack had locked the door so that she couldn't get out.

"Jack?"

"Yes Gwen?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because…because there wasn't any point. A while ago, the rift was closed. That was the only way I could travel to see her. That meant I couldn't see her anymore."

"Okay, but why keep it a secret?"

"Because the last time I went back she wasn't there. Nobody even knew who she was. She had disappeared and any traces of her existing had disappeared too. I didn't want to be reminded of her, about how I may never see her again."

"What happened to her mother?" By now Ianto was interested as to why Jack kept this a secret.

"She…she was killed in the time war."

"Oh, I'm erm sorry to hear that." Ianto replied feeling sorry he asked. The SUV came to a halt outside of the Cathedral. The three-team members left the car and took their positions by the doors. Jack and Ianto on the left and Gwen on the right. Jack gave the nod to Gwen telling her to open the door.

Back at the hub, Harmony was bored in her room. She clicked her fingers as she remembered she had an item in her pocket and pulled it out smiling to herself. She stood up and headed towards the door. She pressed a button on the item she had as it made a ringing sound she moved it around the keyhole. Soon after the door opened and she smiled to herself. "It still works." She thought she would look around to see if anything helped her to remember anything of her past. She walked over to a computer and pushed a button. It was the computer, which detected rift activity. Harmony scanned the screen and clicked her fingers several times whilst asking herself, "Where have I seen that before?"

At the cathedral Jack pushed the door open and entered first, it had been normal this as he could not die. Made it safer for the other team members. Jack peeked around the first corner and immediately spun back round. Gwen looked at his face to see it was scared and worried.

"What is it Jack?"

Jack opened his mouth and closed it again. He paused a little while until Gwen snapped her fingers in front of his face reminding him that she and Ianto were still there. The next thing he said was in such a whisper Gwen and Ianto had to lean in to hear him.

"What?" Gwen asked him making him speak up.

"Daleks."


	4. Thinking

"Daleks? What are Daleks?" Gwen asked Jack as he paced the corridors they stood in.

"They're machines with no feelings for anybody else but themselves and their kind. They want to rule as many planets as they can. They kill anything or anyone who stands in their way." Jack let out a gasp of air as he leaned against a wall.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked Jack puzzlingly as she peered around the corner to get a peek of what the daleks looked like. She whipped her head back round to look at Jack who was now starting to leave the cathedral.

"We leave and lock the doors. Board them whatever. Every door and window needs to be barricaded shut." Jack told his teammates who were puzzled by the fact that Jack was not going to try to stop a bad alien from destroying the Earth in the manner he normally would.

"What do you mean lock the doors and windows?" Gwen asked Jack whereas Ianto was doing as Jack had told them to.

"These things came to a planet I was on and wiped everybody out." Jack told her becoming annoyed by the fact that Gwen was persisting on an answer.

"You seem to have stopped them before. So why can't you do it again?" Gwen was becoming irritated by now as Jack was not telling them anything.

"I didn't! Somebody else did okay?" Jack told her raising his voice as he remembered how he missed all of the people on that planet and that he was the only survivor of that planet. He remembered how he died on that planet and how his life began at the same time.

At the hub, Harmony was busy scribbling weird symbols onto various pieces of paper. She glanced up when she heard the sound of growling. She remembered that she had found the cells and was currently outside the weevils' cell. She stared at them curiously wondering if she could remember their names.

"Witties? NO, erm, Wee something. Wee…wee…wee weev. Weever, weevil, Weevil. That's it. She looked back down at the papers with a smile and remembered what she was doing. "Why would they come here though?" She asked looking up at the weevils. "I mean what's so special about here and what could they possibly gain? Besides a new planet to rule." She sat with her back against the wall and her knees bent up to her chest. She shook her head a few times and got back to scribbling and crossing out.

Outside of the cathedral, Jack was hurrying back to the SUV. The doors and windows had been quickly bordered and a sign had been posted telling people the cathedral was unsafe. Gwen hurried over to the SUV and pulled the side door open. Ianto clambered into the back as Jack got behind the wheel. It was a quiet journey back to the hub and seeing it was now 9:30, Jack stopped at Gwen's and Ianto's apartments to let them go. He went back to the hub as normal. As the cog door closed behind him he noticed that several monitors were on that weren't supposed to be. And that they were flashing with alien symbols. He took off to where he had left Harmony and found the room empty. He let out a sigh as he kicked himself for leaving her. He knew he was asking for trouble. He always had. He ran around the base trying to find her when he noticed bits of paper drifting out of a corridor. He realised where this corridor lead and slowly walked down it. He picked up one of the papers and looked at it. He couldn't translate most of it but recognised what some of the strange symbols meant. 'Rift'…'one way'…'wrong'… the rest of the symbols made no sense to him.

"Harmony?"

"Yeah?" She came out of the empty cell where she was plastering the walls in pieces of papers that had been scribbled over in weird symbols.

"What are you doing?" Jack had forgotten about the question he was going to ask her and decided it was less important. He was curious because he hadn't seen some of the symbols before, he looked at the many symbols and figured that there was more than one laungage being used.

"Thinking. Remembering." She replied with an innocent and sweet smile, which despite Jack being in an awful mood about Daleks being on Earth, he couldn't help but smile. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Harmony. "Say Jack, are you really my dad?"

Jacks face fell. He really wanted to figure out a way to stop the daleks without the doctors' help. He was the one who stopped it last time he had told himself. He chuckled a little to this question because he knew she wouldn't remember him that well.

"Yes I am."

"Oh no."

"What? That bad?" Jack asked concerned as Harmony had just dropped all of the papers she had in her hands and ran out of the room. Jack followed her as she stopped at one of the computers typing madly.

"That's why they're here."

"What?"

"The daleks."

"How do you know about the daleks?" Jack by now was curious, as she had been in the hub all day.

"It was the energy that they gave off when they entered through the rift. Everything has its own unique energy level and energy kind. The type of energy that we have depends upon where we are from. For example you're from your planet and I'm from well, I'm not quite sure where but somewhere. Anyway, you and I have different energy types and levels because we come from different places. Just like they have a significant energy type. You see whenever anything enters through the rift it gives of a pattern which depends upon its energy level and type. This is how different aliens and anything basically, can be identified."

"Okay?" Jack told her sounding confused. He remembered her being smart but not this smart. He smiled at the thought of remembering how she used to talk a lot when she was younger. "So why are they here?" Jack asked Harmony knowing that she does know the reason for their being here.

"To start war over the ownership of this planet."

**Okay so it's been a while since i updated. I don't think this is as good as my other pieces but please read and review it please. please please. I like reading reviews wether their good or not. :) please review. I'll try to update as soon as i can.**


	5. An old friend

**If this story doesn't exactly flow then i am sorry but please tell me and i'll make the changes. From her on in the loose ends start to piece together. I think. he he. please review i need opinions :)**

"What? With us?" Jack asked his mouth falling open. He knew that it was a law that Earth was to be left alone.

"No, with other species." Harmony replied almost as if she was shocked that Jack did not know this.

"What kind of species?" Jack asked inquisitively hoping she knew.

"I don't know. But you know why I don't know don't you?" Harmony had stopped what she was doing and was looking at Jack with a face begging him to tell her.

Jack let out a sigh hoping that he would not have to tell her. "I have an idea yes. That you were wiped of your memory for what appeared to be all of it. The same thing happened to me only I lost two years which I still haven't got back."

He sat down in a chair as he let out a sigh of relief. Harmony sat down slowly trying to take the information in. She stared ahead of her as Jack shuffled in his seat. The alarm sounded around them and they were brought back to what they were trying to do.

"We got rift activity. I've never seen one so big in my whole life. And that's a long time." Jack told Harmony hoping to help her feel better which it did as she giggled a little bit. This just made Jack smile more. He looked back at the screen to see that the rift activity was actually over the top of Cardiff. "What the?" He asked nobody in particular.

"What is it?" Harmony asked him bolting from her chair to stand next to him and look at the screen.

"This doesn't make any sense, how could the rift just open like that or even as big as that?" Jack again asked nobody in particular but remained transfixed on the screen. Harmony by now was staring blankly away looking as if she is thinking hard. Jack turned to her as he noticed her rummage through some of the papers she had been writing on.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"This," she said as she pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it. She laid it down on top of a table and looked over it.

"What does it do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I have a feeling it has something to do with the rift opening strangely like this."

Jack looked at the drawing again and his eyes widened, "I saw this at the cathedral, the daleks had a machine exactly like it." The alarm rung again and Jack turned to the screen to see the rift had opened once again. Harmony remained transfixed on the drawing of a machine, unlike any on Earth. Jack opened up the cctv camera files and searched through the cameras until he found what he wanted.

One of the cameras was recording a spaceship flying over Cardiff. Jack thought he'd seen it before but wasn't quite sure where it was. Harmony looked over and clicked her fingers pointing towards the screen. Jack looked towards her hearing the clicking.

"What?"

"That ship, I've seen it before."

"So have I. Hey you know those weird symbols you were drawing before?"

"Yeah?"

"What do they mean?" Jack knew that he had to ask this question because it had been bugging him since he'd seen them.

"Oh erm, just a series of instructions. Why?"

"What language are they?"

"Erm, a few different ones I think. Why?"

"Cos I could read some like, 'rift, one way, wrong,' mind telling me what they mean?"

Harmony thought over these words in hear mind and knew what Jack had read. "That part, that's how to turn the machine off cos there is only one way otherwise it'll explode."

"What? How do you know this?"

"Erm, good question."

The alarm sounded again and the screen flashed. The camera now picked up another spaceship coming through. This ship wasn't familiar to Jack or Harmony.

"That first ship, there's somebody on it."

"There has to be, to drive it," Jack told her sarcastically.

"No, somebody else, somebody who doesn't belong. Two people actually." Harmony told him looking at him as if proud of what she knows and he doesn't.

"Who?" Jack asked her wanting his answers.

"A name, erm. Erm. Come on. It's not their name."

"What?"

"Okay erm. A man and a woman. Doctor!"


	6. Doctor

**So the ending to this ones a little wierd. Hopefully in the next couple of chapters i will tie the pieces together. Please review. i'd love to know what you think of this. Oh wait, never mind. I'll ask a few chapters later when things are clearer. Carry on reading and review :)**

"What? How could you possibly know that?" Jack asks her angry and confused at the same time. All Harmony does is shrug her shoulders as if it was nothing. There was another alarm ringing through the hub and Jack span his head round to the screen again. This time he saw a third ship, smaller than the other two.

"So all of these ships are coming here to fight over the ownership of this planet?" Jack looked at her with his serious face. Demanding that what she tells him is absolutely true. She looked at him with a concerned face and nodded slowly, as if she was just taking in what she had said before.

"And 'The Doctor' is on board the first ship that came through?" Again looking at her with the same face he had on before she nodded, this time her face looked as if she didn't know what she was nodding to or an 'of course you idiot' look. He couldn't tell them apart.

"Okay. Where does that leave us? Let's see…" He checks the screens to notice the first ship hovering over the top of the cathedral. Jack assumed by this that it must have been a dalek ship. But weren't they wiped out? How could they rebuild a whole army? Why is the doctor with them? "Right off to the cathedral, again." Jack said this with little effort and more anger and dread.

"You coming then?" He turned to look at Harmony who seemed to be smiling to herself before shaking herself out of her daydream.

"What?" Jack looked at her and noticed the smile that was on her face, a sweet, flirty smile. Similar to the one he usually had. This made him think of how much he thought she was like him, same smile, same sexy voice as his too, girly of course. He smiled back to her and asked the same question again. "Erm, I don't know."

"C'mon, live a little." Jack told her with his cheeky, evil smile.

"Alright then." She agreed and took the hand that Jack was holding out to her. He grabbed his long navy blue army coat from the rack and draped it over his arm. He pulled the keys to the SUV out of his pocket and sat down in the drivers' seat. Harmony sat in the back and buckled up. It wasn't long before they reached the cathedral again along with Gwen and Ianto in the car as well. They all stepped out and took off the many boards they could.

"How come you brought her here Jack?" Gwen asked Jack out of earshot of Harmony. Jack stared Gwen in the face and turned to look at Harmony. He looked back at Gwen and sighed.

"She knows things we don't. You know the machine in there that the daleks were using. There's only one way to turn it off. She is the only one who knows how." He turned back to the boards to continue to rip the last few off.

"Just to turn the machine off? Why not ask her how to? It would have been a lot safer for her. She's just a child Jack." Gwen stared at him anger growing in her eyes.

"I know that Gwen but, but I just know she has to be here alright? I have a feeling she needs to be here." With that Ianto came over to tell them the door was open. Jack, Gwen and Ianto pulled out their guns and walked cautiously into the halls of the cathedral followed slowly by Harmony who was looking around in amazement. Ianto locked the door behind them as they all stopped at a corner. Jack held his arm up into a stopping sign as he looked around the corner.

"They've moved." Jack whispered to the three people hiding behind the corner as he slowly took a couple of steps down the next corridor. He had checked a few of the doors and other corridors before coming back to his team to tell them it's safe. Each team member still walked cautiously, except Harmony, who seemed to be more amazed then terrified or scared of what may be lurking around the next corner.

There was a voice, two voices coming from down the hall. Jack followed them slowly as he thought he recognised one of them. A door opened suddenly in front of them and they all made a jump around the nearest corner to them. As each one peered around their own corner, they noticed a robot type thing with no legs but wheels instead. Dalek. It wheeled off past each of them, each person holding their breath as it trailed past them.

Jack was the first to step out as he noticed the dalek stop at the end of the corridor. He quickly ducked back inside as it started back down. He heard it stop again and looked once more. It had stopped at the furthest junction in the corridor. "What's it doing?" He asked himself under his breath as it advanced down the corridor and out of sight. He walked out of the corridor he was in and ticked off his team members as they came out slowly. Gwen…Ianto…Harm… He couldn't see her.

"Where's Harmony?"

"I think she was down the corridor behind me." Ianto told Jack as he ran off to search. He looked down and couldn't see her anywhere. A door opened slowly as he raised his gun towards it, Harmony stepped out slowly looking down the corridor the dalek had just gone. Jack let out a sigh of relief and hugged her.

"Don't scare me ever again," he whispered into her ear as she slowly hugged him back. They let go and rejoined Gwen and Ianto in the main corridor. They heard the same voices again and followed them down the corridor and to a door. Jack pressed his ear against the door to check for anybody else but the two people before pushing the door open. Holding his gun high he walked in slowly followed by Gwen and Ianto.

"Hey doc'," Jack greeted the Doctor.

"Of all the people it had to be you." The Doctor moaned at Jack whose face still had an evil devilish Jack smile on it. Harmony had now entered the room and looked around to see The Doctor and a ginger woman stood behind bars.

"Well, it's nice to see you too." Jack retorted back sounding hardly offended.

"Torchwood I take it?" The Doctor asked Jack looking at Ianto and Gwen. He hadn't noticed Harmony had entered the room.

"Yes. This is Gwen, Ianto and Ha…"

The doctor cut across Jack as his jaw dropped, he had only just noticed Harmony standing there looking inquisitively at himself and his companion behind the bars. "Harmony?"


	7. The past

**So here's the next chapter up and running. Okay i'll think i'll ask you now. When i've finished this story or the next chapter, i was wondering whether or not to do like mini chapters, like spinoffs to this one about the life of Harmony, Jack and the Doctor. I think you'll have to read the next chapter for it to make sense. i think. Please reply anyway and review review review :).**

"Well thank you for introducing me then, Donna, Donna Noble

"Well thank you for introducing me then, Donna, Donna Noble." The ginger woman said looking at everybody's faces that were all looking at the Doctor. "Well don't all greet me at once then?"

"Hi Donna," came Jacks flirty voice through the silence, "Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack. However, he looked quickly at Harmony who was slowly making her way to the bars.

"How do you know my name?" Harmony's voice broke the conversation as she looked at the Doctor curiously. By now, she was only a couple of feet away.

"Yeah actually doc, how do you know her name?"

"Well, because she's my daughter Jack, how else."

"What?" Everybody else in the room said in unison. Everybody's face had fallen. Gwen and Ianto turned to Jack for answers.

"What…but I…he…wait, what?" Harmony spoke as if she was confused, which she was, Jack's smile slowly disappeared as he heard something similar in her voice. The 'wait, what?' bit reminded him of the Doctor.

"You mean you don't remember me?" The Doctor stared into the girls eyes, which were almost level with his. He glanced down to her neck as he noticed a small necklace with a silver pendent in the letter H with a few diamonds worked into it. "Oh."

"Oh, what?" Jack asked demanding an answer to everyone's question. By now Gwen and Ianto had taken the time to look for the key, even though it appeared to be some weird shape, like a dome, but had given up and taken their positions by the door as lookouts.

"How long have you had that for?" The Doctor asked Harmony as Jack and Donna exchanged looks of confusion and anger. Harmony shrugged her shoulders and shook her head at the same time.

"Oh I don't know…erm forever maybe? Well, since I was a child, even though I still am but since I was a young child. Why?"

"Just bloody tell us will ya?" Donna had told the Doctor after she had waited impatiently to know what he was on about.

"Alright, alright. That necklace was a gift from your mother and me. We gave it to you to rid your memory of everything alieny and anything to do with being a time lord."

"Why would you do that? That doesn't sound like you doc?" Jack asked him looking convinced by the story slightly.

"The war was coming and if she was put into the wrong hands, well you could just imagine. But I always thought you were killed, in the war. I thought I would never see you again. So the necklace took away any memory she had of being a time lord, of anything to do with aliens so that she couldn't be used as a weapon."

Jacks eyes had become wide with realisation. "Hang on, I was in that war."

"What?!" The Doctors voice grew louder. "You were in that war? How were you in that war?"

"This beautiful woman, her mother, had asked me to come to her. I had been visiting her for a few years now. She told me to take our daughter, Harmony, away as there was a war coming. So I did as I was told. Took her away and cared for her. I was killed and Harmony had been taken away. I looked for he for months, until somehow I ended up in a parallel universe where I found her again. I never had the chance to talk to her as she always seemed to disappear before I could say anything."

"How did you travel between parallel worlds?"

"Some weird configuration I found on the rift manipulator."

"Oh, well mind getting us out of here?"

"You know, I prefer you locked away,"

"Jack, I'm no messing now get us out."

"How did you end up in there anyway?"

"The daleks didn't want me intruding on their little plan. Oh where's my sonic screwdriver?"

"They took that off of you. Jack, get us the hell outta here." Donna ordered Jack. Who stuck his hands up in defence and shot a couple of times at the lock. After a few hits it opened the Doctor raced out of the cell to hug Harmony. She was hesitant about hugging him back but did so after a while. The Doctor held her at arms length and looked at her with his manic smile.

"Oh of course," he said waving his hands about. He took a hold of Harmony's necklace, who didn't know whether to turn away or let him continue, and he tugged it around her neck until he found the clip. He undid it to allow the H of her pendent to glow. The light filled the whole room and everybody stared at the source. The Doctor just smiled as the light began to die.

"Wait, you visited MY WIFE for a few years after you slept with her!" The anger was growing in the Doctor's voice. "Well that explains part of the mystery."

"What mystery?" Jack asked innocently in his flirtatious voice. Harmony was transfixed to the spot she was on staring, shocked ahead of her.

"Jack Harkness, I swear down I am going to..."

"Dad?!" Harmony interrupted the Doctor as both men looked at her.

"Yes?" Both men replied. Harmony looked from one man to the other with a shocked expression.

"This is too confusing."

"I agree." Donna told them as she stood there with her arms folded looking at both men and then the girl.

"Jack, we can hear daleks." Gwen told the people stood in the room.

"Okay, doc? What do we do?" Everyone turned to the Doctor who stood there for a moment in deep thought.

"Run?" Harmony asked the men shrugging her shoulders. The two men stared at each other then the girl and nodded.

"Yep." Replied the Doctor.

"Cool, running is fun. Especially when there's bullets involved." Harmony told the two men with a cheeky Jack like grin.

"Jack, what have you been teaching her."

"Nothing."

"Well where else would she get that idea from?"

"I don't know, you? Herself?"

"Oi!" Donna shouted at the two men who were beginning to bicker. "Why don't we just run and talk later."

"Works for me." The Doctor told her as he told Gwen, Ianto and Donna to go. He then told Harmony to go and left himself closely followed by Jack.


	8. I designed it

**Sorry for a long wait. Here's the next chapter. Tell me whether you liked it or not, if i need to make changes or anything like that. Please review. **

The three of them stopped as they heard the sounds of guns dropping. The next voice that followed caused them to hold their breath.

"Where is the Doctor?" A sort of cackled robotic voice said. The Doctor put a finger to his mouth telling Harmony and Jack to be quiet. They nodded in agreement, as they heard the same voice repeat what it had just said.

"Where is the Doctor?" This time it sounded more angry and irritated by the fact that nobody was answering it back.

"We don't know any Doctor." Donna had replied in her usual sarky way. The Doctor's face fell slightly as he knew the dalek would not take this too nicely. He looked at Harmony before whispering something in her ear. As he pulled away, he let go of her shoulder and slowly walked towards the corner where the voices were coming from.

"You are his companion. Of course, you know where he is. Where is the Doctor?" The dalek asked the three people once again, who had their arms up in an 'I surrender' position.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Jack whispered to the Doctor who was mere inches from turning the corner.

"It's going to kill them if it doesn't get me. Remember what I said." He said the last part pointing a finger towards Harmony and giving Jack and her one last smile before he disappeared.

"I'm here." The doctor says. Jack just stared at the corner stunned, before looking at Harmony who was pulling at his arm. She stuck her thumb behind them showing him where she was going to go before he followed. As they were heading away from the voices of the dalek telling them to move and the Doctor trying to persuade it to let the others go, Jack turned to actually watch where they were going.

"Where are we going?" He asked Harmony who stopped in her tracks as a couple of daleks rolled past them. She turned to face him, him being slightly taller had to look down at her.

"To stop the daleks. To stop this war actually." She said it with another cheeky grin; Jack could only smile back hoping she knew what she was doing. "Don't worry Captain; I know what I'm doing." She told him in a confident voice.

"What did the Doctor whisper to you?"

"Nothing that's important right now."

"Well it must've been otherwise he wouldn't have told you. What did he say?"

"Okay, he told me that I should think like he does."

"Think like him? How does anybody think like him?"

"I don't know. Come on." She took lead again as they approached another hallway.

"Where now?" Jack asked to nobody in particular knowing that Harmony could not have known the answer.

"This way." She said pointing to a corridor.

"How do you know that?"

"Just a feeling."

"That's the Doctor." Jack mumbled to himself as she led the way down another corridor. Jack never knew how big this place was, like a maze. They stopped as they heard the mumbling of voices, coming from different daleks.

"Increase rift energy."

"Transferring energy to rift."

"Wait, where are you going?" Jack asked Harmony who was creeping past the ajar doors to the other side. Jack followed irritated by either her craziness to ask for trouble or the fact she didn't care about getting into trouble. She held her ear against a door they had stopped at. She listened for what felt like minutes to Jack. She tried the doorknob but the door would not open.

"Crap." This reminded Jack of him, "Oh wait," She rummaged in her pockets and pulled out a pen. She held a tiny button down that made a small ringing sound, which she put to the keyhole. She let go of the button and opened the door slowly. Jack looked confused at what she had done and at what she was holding.

"Is that a sonic screwdriver?" He asked her curiously.

"No. It is a sonic pen actually. Anyway get in." With that, Jack jumped inside the room and the door was closed behind him and sealed shut with the sonic pen. He stared at the machine that was in front of him. It was the same one that he had seen before.

"How did you know?"

"It has a particular sound to it. Don't touch it though." Harmony warned him with the same serious face the Doctor would have.

"Why not? Will it explode and kill everybody in the universe?" Jack asked her with a laugh only messing around.

"Yeah pretty much." Jack's face fell whereas Harmony had a wide mouth grin. She immediately took to looking at the machine and pressing a few buttons on it.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Jack asked Harmony sounding not entirely confident with her pressing buttons at random (to him). She looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

"Course I do. I designed it." Jack stared at her whilst she continued to press buttons.

"What?"

"I designed it. Mind you I'm still not sure how the daleks got a hold of it." Jack opened his mouth to ask her something but was stopped by a crash at the door. He dove for cover behind the machine besides Harmony who was still tinkering with a few buttons. A dalek had entered the room and looked around until it spotted Harmony who was knelt on the floor but still visible.

"Damn it." Jack muttered, as he knew that Harmony must have been seen.

The dalek rolled slightly into the room and looked at Harmony who stared back after touching one last button. She stood up and did not advert her gaze. The dalek broke the silence by calling Harmony a name which wasn't hers.

"War Child."


	9. Pushing buttons

"Well thank you for introducing me then, Donna, Donna Noble

"War child?" Jack whispered to himself. "That's just a myth, a legend. She couldn't possibly be…nah."

"You are the war child. Come with me." The dalek told Harmony whose hand was hovering over some of the controls on the machine that she was stood behind.

"Erm, I don't think so as you see well maybe not see but, I still have a few buttons to press." The ground shook beneath them and Harmony almost fell. "You started already? Huh."

Outside of the Cathedral, many people were running and screaming as the alien ships were firing at each other. Many stray shots had crashed into buildings and into the floor.

"You will come with me." Was the daleks reply. Harmony stepped away from the controls and walked slowly towards the dalek.

"And what if I don't?" Harmony asked as she approached the dalek merely a foot away from it.

"You shall be exterminated."

"Now that's a problem. Yes quite, as you see if I am not here, who's going to push the blue button. Or, after that, turn the green one 90 degrees clockwise. Oh and, let me see erm, push or not push the big yellow button. Oh yeah, push the big yellow button. Finally, what I would do is pull the lever on the far right and watch it go. Yes, what would happen?"

"Be quiet and come with me." Was the daleks reply as it waved its arm at her intimidatingly. She put her hands in the air and held an '_alright alright, calm down'_ expression on her face.

"Okay. I'll come with you." With those words, she walked out of the room and through what was the door. She shouted back, "Oh if I wanted to keep the machine after I was finished with it so I could do this all again, I wouldn't, and I mean wouldn't, push the shiny red button on the back of it. All right I'm going."

The sound of Harmony and the dalek fade away as Jack kneels to look at where they both were just stood. He stood up cautiously listening out for any other signs of the enemy. None that he could hear. "What did she say? Blue button, green 90 clockwise, yellow, right lever? Ok well, here goes." He did as he had heard.

He pushed the blue button. Turned the green one 90 degrees clockwise. Pushed the yellow button. 'What would happen?' this was the question that was growing in his mind with every button he pushed. He took a hold of the right lever and held his breath as he pulled it down.

For a moment, Jack had closed his eyes as he had expected something to happen, something suddenly. His shoulders fell and he held onto the machine as he felt the ground shake beneath him.

In a different room somewhere, in a cell were; the Doctor, Donna, Gwen and Ianto.

"So what's the plan then?" Donna asked as she stood next to the Doctor, looking at him for an answer.

"We wait."

"Since when do you wait?"

"Oh I don't but, don't you think it's time somebody else did the whole world saving thing."

"What? Can't you call your ship here and get us out? You've done it before haven't you?"

"Well, yeah but I can't."

"And why not?"

"Need my screwdriver."

"Which is here." Donna told him as she held her hand out producing his sonic screwdriver.

"How did you get that?"

"It was on that table," She pointed towards a table that is near to their cell, "So I picked it up. Call yourself smart do you?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He was tinkering with his screwdriver when the door burst open to reveal a dalek and Harmony. He stood up more squarely as the door was opened and Harmony walked inside.

"Why are you locking us up?" The Doctor asked the dalek as it had turned to leave.

"Daleks do not answer to anyone but daleks."

"Okay, well mind telling us how long we're expecting to stay?"

"Daleks do not answer to such beings." It turned once again and left the room for the others to wonder why they were still alive.

"Where's Jack?" Ianto and Gwen asked Harmony as soon as the dalek was out of earshot. She turned to look at them both in a calm manner.

"Oh he's fine." Was Harmony's reply.

"What are you doing here? You're the only one who can turn it off." The doctor asked Harmony, as he looked into her eyes almost desperate for her escape.

"Why turn it off when you can simply reverse the process."

"Oh you're a clever little girl." The Doctor told her with a huge grin from ear to ear.

"I am not little." Harmony stated.

Jack had thought it was safe to leave the room he was in. He had set out t find his team, The Doctor, Donna and Harmony. Every corner he turned it had appeared that the daleks were rolling backwards. "That's strange." He told himself as he heard a voice coming from a door he was stood in front of. '_I am not little.' _

He knocked on the door and the voices seemed to stop.

"Jack?" came Gwen's voice. "Is that you?" He opened the door and smiled his usual cheeky grin as he saw his team had not been exterminated.

"Who missed me?" He asked them with his grin still on his face. Most of the people rolled their eyes as the Doctor used his screwdriver on the lock.

**So i think there's just a few chapters left to the story, let me see what else. oh yeah tell em whether or not you like it as it sorta err what's the word, shifts from one thing to another. Don't worry i'll tie the pieces together in the next one, well some of them. Please please review. **


	10. War child

**Well i hope you liked my last chapter. I also hope you like this chapter. This story is coming near to an end now. maybe one or two chapters left. read and review please. I love the reviews people give me.:)**

"Okay, that should just about do it." The Doctor said to himself as he tucked his screwdriver away into his jacket and pushed the door to the cell open. Everybody followed The Doctor towards the door and he slowly led the way out and down the corridor. Harmony had reached the door but Jack took a hold of her wrist.

"War child?" He asked her curiously, as he pulled her around to face him.

"What about it?" She asked him with a look that said, _'Watch what you say.' _

"The dalek called you the War child."

"Yes, it did."

"Why?" By now, he had let go of her wrist and was stood mere feet away staring into her green eyes as she lowered her head in defeat.

"You've heard the story, of a young child who is supposed to be present at each war. The child who is supposed to stop every single war that happens, the child who is supposed to decide who wins and who loses?"

"Yes. And that the only war they weren't present for was the time war."

"Precisely," she told him with a silly smile on her face.

"Is that why?" He pointed a finger at her as he saw her nod.

"Yep."

"So the daleks…you and the rift…" Jack asked her trying to clear things up in his mind.

"Yep, pretty much I guess."

"How'd you manage to bring a legend, myth whatever to life?" Jack asked her with a smile spreading across his face.

"Coincidence." Harmony replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Never a thing such as coincidence. Everything has a reason." The Doctor butted in as he leaned against the doorframe, he had his serious face on. "Now, are you two coming or are you going to talk about more myths?" He gave them a smile before he relaxed his shoulders a bit and walked down the corridor with his hands in his pockets.

Jack and Harmony followed suite and approached the four people who were discussing what's going on.

"Well, let's get outta here." Donna told the others.

"We can't we need to destroy the REMOSAT," was the Doctor's order.

"What does that stand for?" Jack asked the Doctor as he squeezed himself between Ianto and the Doctor.

"Rift Enhancing Manipulator Of Space And Time," Harmony replied before anybody else could say anything.

"What does it do?" Ianto asked, as he knew that everybody was wondering the same thing.

"Well, it opens the rift whenever it wants to meaning it could let anything through, could and anything. This machine allows the rift to open up into a specific time and place though and this is anywhere in the universe. It stabilises so that only things from that specific spot can come through, this meaning the coordinates that are put into it. The machine locks onto the designated time and place that has been put into it and opens the rift at the opportune moment. This making it the perfect weapon for universal war, or to save millions of lives in the correct hands. Got it?" The Doctor asked as he finished the sentence with an excited and pleased grin.

"What?" Donna asked him, "In English please." The Doctor sighed as he didn't have time to repeat himself.

"It opens up a rip in the fabric of space and time and allows things, such as daleks and cyber men, to come through from a specific point in time. It could easily be used for war or saving lives." The Doctor took a gasp as he finished this and looked round at the faces that were staring at him.

"What?" He asked confused. Everybody just shook there heads at him. "Alright. Oh the REMOSAT." The Doctor turned on his feet at bolted towards the entrance to the cathedral as fast as he could. Donna knew that if she wanted to get an answer, she had to follow him in which she did.

Jack in turn followed and his team members soon followed him. Harmony followed on. As they were turning corners, they could all feel, except Harmony and The Doctor, worry that the daleks are hiding behind the corners. As they turned each corner, their fear grew until they had reached the main entrance. The door was pushed open and everybody looked up into the sky.

In the sky, there was what looked like a purple cloud as ships were seen being pulled into it.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked staring up at the sky as she could see the ships being pulled against their will. Their engines trying hard against the gravity pull of the rift.

"They are going back from where they came. Being pulled back into their own time. The correct time." The Doctor told her as he quickly turned to face Harmony.

"Did you set the self destruct?"

"Jack?" She turned to Jack and looked at him hopingly.

"What do you mean self destruct?"

"The big red button. It's always the big red button." She told him as Jack suddenly dropped his face.

"I didn't…no I didn't. Why?"

"Because the daleks will try to take that back with them and if they do they could start this all over again, at a different point in time when we wouldn't be able to stop it. That's why." The Doctor told Jack in a serious nearly angry tone.

"Donna. I'm going to call the TARDIS, then I want you to get inside. You should be safe."

"Should?"

"You will be safe don't worry. Erm…Gwen and Ianto was it? You two can go back to torchwood if you'd like. There's nothing left to do. Harmony, I want you to get inside the TARDIS. Jack, you too." Once the Doctor had finished he pushed a button on the sonic screwdriver.

There was a sound of whirring as the TARDIS appeared from nowhere.

"You may need to get out of here as I think the self-destruct could blow the whole building. So off you go, you three in the TARDIS and you two torchwood. I'll only be a couple of minutes no worries." The Doctor turned on his heels and was out of sight before anybody had a chance to speak.


	11. DNA

Jack nodded to his team giving them the permission to leave and head back to the hub. "Go home and take the day off." He told them this, as he knew that they had been up for most of the night trying to deal with the problem that was now solved. He followed Donna and Harmony into the TARDIS. He smiled as he saw the look on Harmony's face of how much bigger on the inside the TARDIS looked.

"It's bigger on the inside, huh," Harmony said aloud whilst Donna just took a seat in the pilots jump seat.

"That's the TARDIS, small on the out, big on the in." Donna told her.

"TARDIS? Doesn't that stand for…"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor had come in unnoticed by anyone and had interrupted Harmony.

"Yeah."

"Oh we better get out of here, we have oh let's say 10 seconds before that building blows up." The Doctor jumped on his feet, sprinted to the controls, and immediately began to press various buttons and pull various levers.

"Hey, Doc why'd you want me to come into the TARDIS?!" Jack asked the Doctor.

"I did? Oh yeah erm, oh what was I going to say? Oh yeah, you told Torchwood that Harmony was your daughter?"

"Yeah, because she is."

"Hold on a minute. So you think Harmony is your daughter but the Doctor is saying that she is his daughter?" Donna asked the two men who were, by the looks of it, ready to have a childish argument.

"Yes. Wait, you think she's yours?" Jack asked a startled looking Doctor.

"Yep. Because she is. And I can prove it."

"How?" Jack asked sounding dumbstruck.

"DNA." The Doctor told them with a wide grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Ok. Let's do it."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Harmony asked the two grown men who turned to her, then turned to each other and gave each other a look that said, 'should we ask her?'

"If it will stop you two arguing then sure. Go ahead. But first…"

"Yes?" They both asked her.

"Can we watch the building explode? Y'know, to be sure it really did self destruct."

"Sure, I don't see why not." The Doctor turned to the controls and fiddled with some of the buttons. A screen came up with the image of the cathedral on it. "In 3…2…1…and" at that moment the building's windows shattered as middle of the building was blown upwards into the sky. The front door was blown of it's hinges. Then the building collapsed inwards on itself. A cloud of ash and smoke filled the air surrounding the area.

"Whoa," was all that anybody could say.

"Okay let's see, oh yes. That DNA test." The Doctor drew a bit of blood from Jack and Harmony. Jack drew a blood sample from the Doctor. The Doctor took the three tubes of blood and walked to the on board infirmary. "Right well that should be done within a few minutes. So…what have you been up to lately Jack?"

"Usual, chasing and capturing aliens. Sending things back through the rift. Dying. Nothing out of the ordinary for me."

"So no charges for harassment?" The Doctor asked with a small but sly grin.

"Come on Doc, who would charge me for harassment? Everybody likes me." Jack retorted with his usual cheeky boyish grin. The Doctor merely shook his head at Jack's remark and turned to Harmony.

"And missy, what have you been up to?"

"You know, I'm not that young."

"You've got attitude." Jack pointed out to everybody else. She just looked at him as if to say, 'and your point is?'

"Just been planet hopping I guess. Exploring."

"Exploring in what?" Jack asked her hoping that the Doctor could help solve the many questions that were going through his mind.

"The universe." Harmony replied.

Clever, very clever, Jack told himself as he heard a little beep coming form the TARDIS.

"Care to tell us why a dalek called you the 'War child' then?" Jack smiled, as he knew that Harmony was thinking of a way to kill him.

"They called you what?" The Doctor asked, "War child? But that can't be. It's just a myth right."

"Just like the Time lords have become a myth, a legend." Harmony told him in that same serious tone that the Doctor sometimes held. Everybody stood in silence as took in what they had just heard. Donna was blinking and looking confused as she looked from The Doctor, to Jack and to Harmony for an explanation.

"Somebody tell me what this War Child means."

"War child, is supposed to be just a child who travels through space and time. They get called to any war that breaks out, anywhere in the universe of time and space. The war child is supposed to be the one who decides who dies and who lives. They decide who wins for the sake of the universe. They are supposed to be the one who knows the consequences of the opposing side winning." The Doctor finished with his scared and slightly angry look on his face. Staring at Harmony hoping she would deny it.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, that means that the universe it helped in some way right?" Donna asked as she noticed that nobody was speaking.

"It means that they kill innocent people and destroy millions of lives in the process of keeping the universe in line." The Doctor told Donna.

"I don't do any of that though. They called me something I cannot even imagine of becoming close to being." Harmony told the Doctor.

"What about those results?" Jack asked the Doctor, beginning to wish he didn't bring the subject up.

"Oh yes," The Doctor said with a half smile returning to his face. He grabbed a slip of paper that the TARDIS had produced containing the results.

**How evil. you'll have to wait for the next chapter for the results. he he. I think that's going to be the last chapter the next one. Anyway, thi is just a chapter to tie in some of the characters thoughts and what is really going on sort of. well okay so not really going on but anyways. yeah. tell me what you think please. **


	12. Arrangements

**Big thank you to my reviewers , Wake-up-soon, doctor-who-fangirl, bbmcowgirl, and indemat well read and enjoy**

"Wait a minute. This can't be right." The Doctor said to nobody in particular as he screwed the paper up and put into a sort of trash bin. "I'll run the test again." He pushed a few buttons and waited. Everybody else waited in silence as the Doctor rocked back and forth on his heels. Jack fiddled with some pieces of equipment. Donna sat down on what looked to be an examination table. Harmony just stared absent-mindedly around the room.

Another piece of paper emerged from the TARDIS and the Doctor pulled it quickly into his hands.

"But that's impossible, that's a gazilliongatrilliontrillionbillionbillionmillion to one chance."

"Okay, and that means?" Donna asked the Doctor.

"Next to impossible."

"Well what's it say? I'm the father right?" Jack asked with a grin spreading across his face. The Doctor took a seat next to Donna, shaking his head and muttering to himself. "I am the father right Doc?"

"Oh yeah, one of them." The Doctor replied sounding defeated by his own intelligence.

"What do you mean one of them?"

"Well, according to these results which were the same as last time, you are her father and so am I."

"Wait. Hold on, you're telling me that we are both her biological father? But that's impossible, right?" Jack asked hoping that the Doctor was wrong.

"Well not quite impossible. I mean there was this one other case, which everybody refused to believe. It only happens once every, 4, 5000 years give or take."

"So both of you are my dad?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied.

Everybody fiddled with something in the awkward silence that hung around. Nobody wanted to look at each others eyes.

"Okay Jack, I think you have a rift to watch over. Donna, Harmony, let's explore the universe."

"Hold on. Why does Harmony have to go with you? She should stay here, with me."

"And why is that Jack?"

"Because she'll have more fun."

"What do you mean she'll have more fun? We have lots of fun don't we Donna?"

"Don't include me in this argument."

"See, she may not want to admit it. But I will. You have near to no fun."

"You're never here. You're in Cardiff all the time sitting on your bum whilst we run about and save the universe and many planets."

"And we protect the Earth. Better than UNIT do anyway."

"Well that's true. I mean, UNIT always want to go about the worst way. You know, for being an intelligence team, they sure are pretty stupid at times."

"I know what you mean. Anyway, Harmony, you coming?" Jack turned to face Harmony who had been talking to Donna whilst him and the Doctor had been arguing and talking.

"Let me see something," the Doctor told Jack as he produced his stethoscope and motioned to Harmony to come near to him. He listened as he placed it at both sides of her chest. "Ah there, see, two hearts. She should be with someone who is exactly like her."

"Just because she has two hearts Doc, doesn't mean she should go with you. When we first found she was dead and just came back to life, exactly like me. So she should come with me."

"No no no no no Jack, she's coming with me." The Doctor told Jack before Harmony could respond. Jack and the Doctor carried on arguing whilst Donna and Harmony were chatting away.

"Men. You know, they have to be so possessive." Donna told Harmony with an amused smile on her face.

"No matter what century or where they are from."

"All they want is what they want."

"Do they ever think to ask me if I want to stay with either of them?"

"At this rate I don't think you'll be able to. They look ready to tear each other's head off they do."

Harmony chuckled at this comment and Donna smiled at this.

"So what would you like to do? I mean, you could explore the universe and save countless planets with the Doctor and me or stay on Earth and protect Earth with Jack."

"I don't know. It would be nice to explore the universe but, it would be nice to stay in one spot and save one planet."

Donna and Harmony didn't talk after that as they were amused by the argument between the Doctor and Jack.

"Okay Doc, let's settle this like men. Rock paper scissors?"

"Okay, 1 2 3… okay, okay best out of three?"

"Nope, I won fair and square."

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply to this but was cut short by a loud whistle that came through the TARDIS. Both men faced Harmony who had produced the sound.

"How about I decide?"

"Okay then. So who would you like to go with then?" The Doctor asked. Jack was trying to pull a smile that was not his usual grin and the Doctor was just, well, being the Doctor.

"Hmm, erm, how about I stay with both of you? You know, sort of like joint custody."

"That could work." Jack said.

"Never thought of that." The Doctor told everyone.

"What do you say Doc?"

"Okay, if I can save the universe I can surely have joint custody of my own daughter. So who is she going with first?"

"Rock paper scissors again?"

"How about I toss a coin. Tails she goes with the Doctor, heads with Jack." Donna told them both knowing she could sort the problem for them.

"Alright," both men replied as they watched Donna toss the coin in the air and watched as it landed on Tails.

"There, you see. Simple enough she goes with the Doctor." The Doctor let out a huge grin and look to Jack that said, 'Ha ha.'

"Shall we go then? Let's say, every week or two?" The Doctor asked.

"One, two weeks would be to long with you." Jack replied.

"Oh alright." Jack left the TARDIS after giving one last hug to Harmony and Donna and waving off the Doctor. He stood outside the blue police box as he watched it disappear for him to see it in a week. He hopes.

**I know it doesn't seem right, both of them being dads but, it's my story and my twist. Oh erm, i was wondering if i should do like a mini series of the adventures of the Doctor, Jack and HArmony. You know, to see them as a family or what ever. Well, this story has finished. Please please tell me what you think.;) By the way if i do happen to do a mini series then it will be found, the first one, in the Doctor who as thats where it starts. **


End file.
